I Remember
by ConundrumPuzzle
Summary: Cowlquape remembering certain emotions and moments he experiances around Twig before he was captured when he is locked up in the Tower of Night. ONESHOT,Yes it's Twig/Cowlquape slash


**Hi guys, I just had this random idea on a bus and thought I might put my idea into words. Basically it's Cowlquape remembering emotions and moments during Midnight over Sanctaphrax as well as certain things about Twig when he's locked up in the Tower of Night. Yes, it's Twig/Cowlquape slash. Please review! All those who are reading my other fic Love is Funny, do not despair! I'll be updating the next chapter soon.**

Even though I am far from young, I still remember. I am a mere 20 years but I feel as if it has been so much longer.

I remember the way Twig's eyes would sparkle whenever he was curious or excited about something, the way he would furrow his brow in deep concentration or occasional frustration and of course the way his mouth would widen into a dazzling smile or crack open into a cheeky grin.

I remember the way I would blush whenever he complimented me on something I had done well, how I secretly swooned whenever I saw him fight, and how my heart beat fast whenever he came close towards me.

I remember when I had first met him, when I had saved him from certain death according to him. How his warm eyes had washed over me and filled me with a fuzzy feeling I couldn't quite place. I remember the polite way in how he spoke to me, without a trace of arrogance or hatred in his voice.

I remember the glorious days afterwards in Sanctaphrax when the two of us would sit in Twig's study and talk about everything. I remember our cautiousness towards each other and then building a strong friendship. I remember the way he insisted on me calling him by his name instead of "professor" and the anger in his voice when he realized Vox was bullying me.

I remember the private discussions the two of us had shared, the parts of my life I thought I would never share with anyone in my whole life. I remember the way he comforted me when I was close to tears when I told him about my father's cruelty. I remember all the times when he would tell me my father was not worth thinking about and that I should put the past behind me.

I remember the time in Undertown when Twig was about to charge off into the _Lullabee _tavern and save a bartender from being bullied, the way he understood my concern and the happiness I saw in his eyes when he realized I had come into the tavern with him.

I remember the time when I almost fell off the Skyraider, the way his eyes clouded over in panic as he saw me slipping away. I remember the way he scrambled frantically down to where I was clinging onto the ship for dear life and the touch of his arms around my waist as he hastened to tie the rope around me.

I remember the time I had forgotten to tie the prowlgrins correctly in the Deepwoods and Twig had gotten angry at me. The way he realized with a jolt that he had snapped at me and the pleading look he gave me that only I would have been able to pick up. I remember the way at the first moment the two of us had alone, he apologized to me practically begging for my forgiveness.

I remember the time I volunteered to be sky fired with him so that we could get to Sanctaphrax before the Mother Storm. When he had whispered so quietly that only I could hear, how he didn't want me to be hurt in anyway and how he would do whatever it took for me to be convinced not to go with him. I remember how desperate he looked when I told him adamantly that I was going with him but at the same time I remember how a flicker of affection reached his youthful eyes.

I remember the time soon after I had been given the seal of Sanctaphrax when Twig had taken me to a private park where no one would find us and how we had sat down to admire the view. I remember the way his face was tilted towards mine and we I remember the time we shared out first kiss.

It was beautiful, sweet and soft and as we broke apart I remember how Twig had told me how sorry he was to leave me by myself and how he so wanted me to be on the ship with him. He also told me if I ever needed help, all I had to do was call and he would come running. I remember how I had blushed and nodded telling him to promise to come to Sanctaphrax after he had found the crew. I remember him promising and the two of us walking back to the Skyraider.

I remember wishing that this walk would never end and that we would forever be walking together but before I knew it we were at the SkyRaider, which was getting ready to leave for Riverrise. I remember the tears that were threatening to fall down my face as the love of my life sailed away and I remember how I had put on a brave face and waved and smiled as if everything was alright. I remember his eyes, full of sorrow as the SkyRaider grew smaller and smaller.

I remember the times I spent alone during my short time as Most High Academe of New Sanctaphrax, wishing that Twig would walk into my apartment and smile and say he had come back.

And finally I remember waiting for him, all these years in this tower. I was in need of his help but cannot call him like he said I would be able to but I still believed in him. He would come for me and I would wait thirty, forty,_ fifty_ years if I had to for Twig to crash through the tower and whisk me out of harm's way. Until then all I could do was wait.

But in the meantime, I could remember.


End file.
